Random Orders, Unusual Moments
by Neli4evr
Summary: Ciel has been making some 'unusual' demands lately, and Sebastian has no clue as to why. Fluff, Yaoi. SebCiel Final chapter up!
1. Actions Louder Than Words

**This is going to be a multi-chapter fluff piece (mostly drabbles I guess) of Ciel giving the most unusual orders Sebastian has heard yet, but they have a reason as to them. If you don't like yaoi, please don't read.**

**Discalaimer: I dont own Kuroshitsuji, Yana does:) Oh well...**

"Sebastian, recite a poem." Ciel ordered, barely gazing at the demon.

Sebastian had noticed his random demands for a while now, a result of his boredom. The Queen hadn't contacted us in a while and the company has been running so smoothly, Ciel was rarely called for these past few weeks. It was clearly starting to take a toll on the boy.

"I may not know what the future beholds,  
>But if I could be told,<br>You would be the one showed.  
>To be at my side and I by yours,<br>That would be what my tomorrow holds."

It was a beautiful poem, the one Sebastian just told, but Ciel just yawned in response.

"That was alright, but it rather did not satisfy."

"You know, My Lord, they say that actions speak louder than words…." He trailed off, hinting to a later foreshadowing.

"Hmm, do elaborate on that, would you, Sebastian?" Ciel smirked. He crossed his legs from under his desk and placed his head above his interlocked hands, waiting for Sebastian's explanation.

He showed up a second later behind the young boy and whispered in his ear,

"Certainly, My Lord."

**Yep, a bit short but the next one is longer. I'm currently working on the third chapter and should be up soon! Review! Criticism is appreciated:)**

**Nicolle3**


	2. Changing our Future

"Sebastian, I order you to get me Elizabeth, and make it rather quick."

Sebastian looked at him, confused, but instead of asking why, he just bowed his head and went out to get his fiancée.

Half an hour later, Lady Elizabeth was standing in front of Ciel, smiling and giggly as always.

"Cieeel! I'm so happy you wanted me here! I missed you so much!" She proclaimed, her smile only getting wider.

"I missed you too, Lizzy, but I have some important matters to talk to you about." He looked at Sebastian, giving him a nod of the head to leave the room for a while.

He just stood in the hall, glancing at the portraits and paintings every once in a while, but mostly thinking about what they could be discussing. Ciel rarely invites his fiancée to the mansion.

Ugh.

The mere mention of the word fiancée sickens him. Oh how he wished that was him instead of her. Ciel knew that Lady Elizabeth liked someone else, and respected her for being honest with him. The wedding is still scheduled, though, for a few more years, but Sebastian would do anything to keep that day from arriving. He loved Ciel, even if the boy didn't know that. He made it quite clear most times, when he kissed him and caressed him so, but it looks like even that wasn't enough. The two must be in there talking about wedding plans, and he only ordered him outside so that his feelings wouldn't get hurt.

He sighed and glanced down, a frown replacing his usual smirk. But that didn't last long as the door leading up to Ciel's office opened. Elizabeth stepped out, wiping a tear from her cheek.

She glanced up at Sebastian and smiled, pulling up and hugging him as tight as she could. Sebastian eye's widened as she did so.

"He loves you, you know? Take good care of him; I'll handle the wedding cancellations."

With that, she let go of him and laughed softly,

So those weren't tears of sadness in her eyes…

She said her goodbye and left, leaving Sebastian to rethink the situation.

He opened the door once more, finding Ciel leaning on his desk, tapping his fingers on the dark wood.

"May I ask, Sir, why Lady Elizabeth just claimed that the wedding is cancelled?" he asked, stepping forward.

"She did so because I told her that we both knew neither of us would be happy in a matrimony only held up by society's wishes. It would only be a matter of time before it would crumble. So, if we cancelled the union, she'd be able to go on with Marquet the Third (A/N: OC- Marquet is her made up love interest) and I'd have the freedom to be with you, no guilt or lies to confine us."

The butler's mouth opened slightly at this. He was still marveling at what the boy just said. He stopped his engagement, for him? Even if demon's rarely had the luxury of dreams, this felt exactly like one.

"You're saying that…"

"That I love you, you moron." He smiled and closed the gap between them, uniting their lips in a passionate, yet chaste kiss. Once they separated, they still kept close, their foreheads close enough to touch.

"Oh, and I still have one more order to give you, Sebastian."

"And what's that, love?" He asked, rather curious to what his next demand would be.

"You'll find out in a little bit…"

**Hmm, what could be Ciel's next order? you'll also find out soon enough:) R+R for more!**

**Nicolle3**


	3. The Clothes You Wear

"Sebastian, I order you to take off that suit. Wear the clothes I placed for you on the counter." He nodded and walked to the piece of furniture, noticing a white button down shirt with dark blue shorts. Next to where he stood, were a new pair of shoes, a type Sebastian never thought he'd own in his years of servitude.

"My Lord?" Sebastian turned towards him, holding the clothing in his hands.

"That's right. Those." He signaled him to leave the room so he could change, which he did, coming back a minute later.

Ciel gazed at him, from his slightly messed up hair to his simple white shoes.

"Much better." He claimed, smirking. "You look sexy in those clothes, Sebastian. You should wear that more often."

The demon stared at him in awe. Never would he think that Ciel would say such a thing. Grell, yes, but definitely not his master.

"But Young Master, these will not do. A Phantomhive butler is always looking his best, and the shorts make me look like, like…"

"…Like you deserve them." Ciel finished for him. He had noticed quite recently how warm those suits must get with all the work Sebastian does during the day. Even for a demon, it wasn't a necessary strain.

"Why, thank you, My Lord, for supplying me with such comfy clothes. I'll make sure to do as you wish." He bowed his head, taking a peek at his new shoes.

'These will need a lot of maintenance.' He thought, but still smiled at Ciel's kind gifts.

He looked up at the boy and walked towards him, grabbing his hand and kissing it lightly.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Get me some apple pie."


	4. Cookie to Eat

"Sebastian, make me a cookie."

…

"Of course, My Lord, but only one cookie?"

"That is what I said, right?"

"Yes, anything else, sir? Some milk maybe?"

"Hmm…What would you choose?"

"Milk would go nicely with a cookie at this hour, especially for a young man of your age."

"Good, then that'll be all."

With a bow of the head, he left.

_Ten minutes later_

"Here you go, sir, a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie with two percent milk."

Ciel smiled and swayed his hand, inviting him to sit down next to him.

As he did, the boy pushed the food tray towards Sebastian, who could only wonder what could be wrong.

"Is it to your liking, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, curious.

"It looks delicious, but you know that I don't need to eat, well, human food at least."

"Yeah, but I still want you to eat it."

"I served the food, so there can't be any poison in it."

"I'm not scared to eat it; it's just that you always have to do a lot in a day. I want you to rest. Everyday, from now on, we'll have a moment of peace and rest, together." He said the last part, hesitantly.

Sebastian smiled and looked at the food.

"My, my, Young Master. You might just be as sweet as this cookie…"


	5. The Biggest Order

"Sebastian, marry me." Ciel ordered, making Sebastian stiffen up.

He was speechless, in complete shock.

_'What did he just say?'_

"Sebastian?"

The demon blinked; this has to be the weirdest order he's made yet.

Don't get me wrong, Sebastian would and will stay with that boy for life, even through whatever lays afterwards, but he was still too young to know what he really wants. He might regret it afterwards.

"Ciel…"

The boy put down his tea and got up from his bed, placing a soft palm on Sebastian's cheek.

_'Why is his hand so cold? It's usually warm..'_

"I mean it, Sebastian. Marry me, and we can truly be together forever."

"But what about when you grow old? I'll still look the same. I'll be healthy and well, while you'll be slipping out of my reach." He confessed, sadness heard clearly in his words.

Ciel shook his head, disagreeing.

"There's something I haven't told you…I don't know how to word it well, but I'm just like you."

Sebastian knotted his eyebrows in confusion.

"In what way?"

...

"I'm a demon."

"That can't be,"

The boy smiled, his blue eye instantly flashing red.

"Oh, but it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Heyy guys, thanks for reading Random Orders, Unusual Moments. It was fun writing it! To my reviewers, who kept being an inspiration to me. Thank you:) <strong>

**I'm writing a sequel to this story, the day of the wedding mostly. It'll talk about Ciel and Sebastian's new life, their new house, their relationship and their daughter, Maricel! So keep a look out for it!**

**Nicolle3**


End file.
